


Pale Moonlight

by naughty_sock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang as Unit Cohesion Exercise, Knotting, Noncon - victim is gift from one rapist to another, Shapeshifter Bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: Kara pushed a leafy branch out of her face and took another step up the ravine.Leaving the path had been a mistake.
Relationships: Male Werewolves/Lost Female Hiker, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 24
Kudos: 237
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



Kara pushed a leafy branch out of her face and took another step up the ravine.

Leaving the path had been a mistake.

What should have been a simple short cut between a switchback had turned into an hour-long hike over rocky, treacherous terrain, and the only reason Kara had kept going was that night was falling fast and the distance to the cabin was much shorter than the distance back down to the village.

In theory, at least. If she'd stayed on the path, she would in all likelihood have reached the cabin half an hour ago.

Almost more annoying than the ache in her calves and the burning in her lungs was the fact that she couldn't say where she'd gone wrong. How difficult was it to hike upwards in a straight line? The switchback should have been right in front of her.

But it hadn't been, and the digital map she'd downloaded had proven useless because her phone had lost the GPS signal roughly around the same time Kara had lost her patience and now she was stuck in the middle of a forest without shelter.

Panting, she pressed a hand to the stitch in her side and braced herself on her knee with the other. The sun had disappeared behind the mountain, leaving only a fading orange glow around the peaks.

She had a decision to make.

If she turned back now, she would have to find her way through the dark for most of the way. Not an appealing prospect as she'd already come too close to spraining her ankle on the leaf-strewn soil and craggy rocks that poked out from beneath it.

One the other hand, if she kept going, there was no guarantee that she would find the path again.

 _But it_ has _to be up there. I can't be far off._

Apparently, even an hour's detour through the underbrush couldn't quite shake that conviction. _Or perhaps it's some sort of sunk-cost-fallacy shit. Anyway up you go, girl. We can do this._

Freeing the canteen from her belt, she took a sip, noting that it was almost empty.

_Something to worry about that later. One problem at the time._

She moved forward.

The climb up the ravine was slow and laborious, and by the time she finally reached the top, her clothes clung to her skin and she was panting as if she'd run a marathon. She sank to her knees in the cool, wet grass to catch her breath. Her hands were trembling as she lifted them to wipe strands of hair, which had escaped her braid, out of her face. 

_At least there a full moon tonight_ , she thought as she looked around. To her dismay, there was still no path. Instead, she was kneeling on the edge of a wide, sloping stretch of grass. The shadows of tall pines rose in the distance, the jagged edges of the mountain peaks behind them no more than deeper shadows against an almost cloudless night sky.

Off to the right, her gaze followed the downward slope of the meadow to a narrow creek that wound its way towards the valley. Far, far down the mountain, she spied the warm glow of lights from the village.

If she had to spend the night out in the open, which looked increasingly likely, she'd at least know where to go in the morning.

 _Well, at least it's not a cold night,_ she tried to cheer herself up. _It could be worse._

No sooner had she finished the thought, that a loud howling froze the blood in her veins.

Breath stalling in her lungs, she looked across the meadow. The sound had come from beyond the pines, and in the following silence, she could hear the faint rustling of leaves and the dull thud of paws as a pack of wolves made their way through the underbrush.

 _Breathe,_ she told herself. _Just breathe. They're not after you. Wolves don't attack humans unless they're starving, and there's plenty of prey in the forest that smells better than you._

The howl came again, closer this time, and it was answered by a second call, much deeper, rumbling like a roll of thunder off to her right.

Kara decided whatever half-forgotten information she had gleaned from a nature documentary years ago wasn't trustworthy enough to risk running into an actual, real-life wolf pack out in the wild. Not when she didn't have a weapon with which to defend herself, not when she was so exhausted her knees trembled despite the sudden adrenalin rush when she got to her feet.

 _Higher ground,_ she thought. _I can just climb a tree and wait until they're gone_.

She dismissed the pines across the meadow. They were too close to the pack, and she couldn't be sure that she'd have enough time to climb one before the wolves reached her. Even now, she could hear their bodies forging through the underbrush, the howls giving way to yips and growls and rapid panting.

Glancing over her shoulder, she considered the incline she had climbed but dismissed it as well. The path had been treacherous and slippery on the way up, climbing down, even just a few yards to get to the nearest tree would probably end with a sprained ankle if not a broken leg. Besides, what little she could see of the oaks in the moonlight looked discouraging. There weren't any branches low enough to provide easy footholds.

Cautiously, she made her way along the edge of the meadow, her gaze trained on the tree line, trying to discern if the underbrush moved because of the wind or because one of the wolves had made its way into the clearing.

The meadow widened the farther she followed its slope.

Another howl tore through the night. Goosebumps broke out on Kara's skin. It sounded close, far _too close_ for comfort.

Heart pounding, she ducked around a large boulder that lay in her path, when she suddenly caught a sense of movement out of the corner of her eye.

She froze.

The boulder shifted.

Heart pounding in her chest, Kara watched horrified as the hunched shadow grew taller and a wolf rose from where it had been crouching in the grass. Large, amber eyes blinked at her, and Kara had the impression of fire banked and smoldering, waiting for a breath of air to fan it into flames.

The shadow kept growing.

 _That can't be a wolf_ , she realized, and for one terrifying moment she thought she was looking at a bear, but then the creature stepped out from the shadows of the trees and a wave of horror swept over her and she stumbled backward.

It resembled a wolf much in the same way Frankenstein's monster resembled a man. It walked on four legs, it had a tail and a lupine muzzle, but instead of the sleek build of an animal designed for speed and endurance, this creature was bulging with muscles. Kara saw them move below its silver-gray coat as it stalked towards her, a predator whose strength she didn't have a hope to match.

"And what do we have here?" the wolf asked as he herded her further into the clearing.

Kara gasped. For a moment, she wondered if she'd fallen down the ravine and knocked herself out on a piece of rock. Perhaps the giant wolf was nothing but a figment of her imagination, but deep in her gut where fear was buzzing like a live wire through her insides, she knew that he was real.

"Got lost in the woods?" he continued. His speech was rough and garbled, the words almost swallowed by the growling rumble in his chest.

He kept advancing, and Kara had no choice put to walk backward trying to keep as much distance between herself and the beast.

"What... what are you?" she stammered.

The wolf flashed his teeth at her. He ducked his head and his voice turned sinister. "Take a guess."

Then he pounced.

Kara shrieked and turned to run.

It was hopeless. She knew that she didn't stand a chance, but she couldn't have stopped even if she'd wanted to.

Behind her, the wolf howled, and to her horror, many voices answered his call.

Before her, a crop of trees materialized from the shadows. They were nestled in the center of the meadow where a natural, tiered stone terrace rose around them.

She made it to the first tier, and the adrenalin coursing through her carried her up the boulder at its edge. She stumbled when she reached the top, arms flailing widely as she tried to regain her footing. She could hear claws scraping against the stone behind her as the wolf cleared the elevation with one leap.

She heard him growl, and by the time she felt the heat from his hulking body she had barely made it halfway across the terrace.

He barreled into her from behind, and she sprawled onto her stomach, arms and cheek scraping over the moss-covered stone.

Fear tightened her chest until it was hard to draw breath, but she scrambled onto her knees, crawled forward, tried to get away.

A sound, half growl, half laugh issued from the wolf's throat, and while her hands sunk into the soil beneath her, she felt the sting of claws rake across her lower back, catch on the waistband of her shorts, and tear them asunder.

Even then, naked from the waist down, save for her socks and boots, her brain didn't catch on to what the wolf had planned for her.

Her mind had the single-minded focus to look for an escape. Her heartbeat thrummed in her ears, that even though she felt the cool night air on her exposed skin replaced by the wolf's fur, it wasn't until he bore down on her until her hips were pushed up by his body crowding hers, until she felt him push his cock inside her exposed cunt that her mind caught up to the situation.

He was massive.

A strangled sob tore from her throat as he thrust deep. It hurt. He was too big for her cunt to take him fully and for all his strength, he had to stop with barely more than the head of his cock opening her up, stretching her beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

She struggled feebly and tried to crawl away from under him, but he held her fast, a half-human hand closing around her shoulder, long claws digging into her skin.

He withdrew, and Kara sobbed in relief when the pain abated only to inhale a sobbing breath when he rocked into her again. Deeper this time, his cock splitting her open, rubbing against her tender walls which struggled to accommodate his obscene girth.

"Stop. Please stop. I can't- I can't. Please. You're too big."

The wolf growled into her ear but kept on pushing deeper. Kara started crying.

She could hear the steady pounding of paws now... could hear other wolves panting as they lept and scrambled up the boulders.

The wolf rocked into her again, over and over, until at least he bottomed out inside her, and Kara felt the weight of his balls slap against the back of her thighs. A wave of shame and humiliation drowned out the pain. She felt so full, full to bursting, and it was difficult to draw breath.

"That's it." The wolf growled into her ear. "Good girl. Look at you. Took it all. Let me open you up good and proper so the rest of the pack can have their fun."

A howl of approval swept through the meadow.

Tara's eyes flew open when she felt the rough rasp of a tongue licking up her tears.

Another wolf crouched in front of her, smaller than the one inside her, sleeker too, his form bearing a much closer resemblance to a traditional wolf.

Behind him, three others milled around trying to get a better look at her. They were bigger than the one still licking at her face but less twisted and muscular than her captor.

 _Alpha,_ her mind supplied in a moment of hysterical clarity.

_The alpha hunted you down, and the alpha always gets to go first._

The prospect that he was indeed only going to be the first filled her with stark horror.

She made a strangled sound when the alpha pulled his cock back out of her cunt until only the head remained. A moment later, he pushed back in, his weight pressing her thighs flush to her stomach as he bent her further, lifted her ass and, impossibly, sunk even deeper.

Kara sobbed. His passage was easier this time, but she still felt the invasion as an unbearable pressure that filled her up until she couldn't breathe.

"So good." The alpha laughed, and then he started fucking her in earnest.

Done with going slow, his hips pounded into her, and if it hadn't been for his twisted hands holding her in place, the force of his thrust would have pushed her across the ground. Kara grunted helplessly, tears streaming down her cheeks faster than the small wolf could lap them up.

"How does she feel?" A rough, guttural voice asked from her other side. "It's been so long since I fucked a pussy during the moon. Fuck, I can barely remember it."

The alpha growled, his hips snapping in an unrelenting rhythm. "She's tight, boys. Haven't fucked a pussy this tight in ages, whether it was the full moon or not."

The wolves growled and howled, their movements around her getting more excited, almost agitated.

"I'll get her nice and wet for you," the alpha continued. "Fill her up with enough come to let you slide right in."

"Don't get her too wet," the guttural voice said. "I like a bit of resistance."

The alpha growled, the sound rolling dangerously through the air, and the owner of the guttural voice yipped meekly. "As you please, Alpha," he amended. "I will gladly take whatever you leave for us."

"That's right. You'll take my sloppy seconds and be grateful."

Kara felt his hot breath at the back of her neck. "And you'll take every cock in my pack before the moon sets, and when we're done with you, you'll feel grateful, too. We'll stuff you so good that you'll be mourning the loss of a thick hard cock in your tight little cunt. You'll feel so empty, you'll beg us for more."

Kara couldn't find any words to reply to him. She'd closed her eyes again, willing herself to endure.... to survive. There was nothing else she could do.

"Such a docile little bitch," the alpha growled. "That's what I love most about fucking you. That moment, when you realize that there's nothing you can do. That you will get fucked good and hard and you just give in. That's the best fucking thing. It almost feels better than opening up your tight little cunt." He growled. "But only almost."

His hips snapped into her again, deeper than ever before, and Kara felt something hard and wide push against her cunt. She cried out as the Alpha leaned his whole weight into the thrust, trying to force that final bulging part of his cock into her, but her cunt was too tight. He grunted above her while she sobbed. His cock throbbed as his body went rigid. A flood of warm liquid spilled inside her.

Kara gasped. Feebly, she tried to pull away, tried to close her thighs as if that could stop his spent from pouring into her, but it was no use.

"Did you knot her?" the craggy voice asked.

Disappointment was evident in his voice as his spent started to drip out of her. "She's too tight for that. I'll knot her on the second round." He spanked her ass once, eliciting a tortured whimper from her throat. "Once you're done with her, she'll be so slick and gaping, she'll be begging for my knot. Won't you, sweetheart?"

While Kara folded in on herself, he pulled out of her, thick, hot come spurting against her backside and trickling down between her legs. Before he released her, he pushed his cock between her ass cheeks letting his spent fill up her hole.

Kara felt raw. She wasn't sure if she could move. The muscles in her legs and back were cramped from the position in which he'd held her down. As soon as the alpha released her, she sank onto her side. Her hand went between her legs covering her cunt protectively, and another sob fell from her lips when she discovered how sticky and tender her hole felt.

Her reprieve didn't last.

The alpha stood off to the side, the moon at his back hiding his face as well as the cock that was still splattering his come onto the ground.

Dimly, she realized that his form had changed. Where he'd moved on four legs while he'd hunted her down, he now stood on two. Before her eyes could fully comprehend this change in appearance, another wolf approached her, his body shifting as he moved. His hindlegs elongated, his back twisted, front paws turned into human hands sprouting sharp, short claws. The face retained the muzzle of the wolf, pointed ears covered in the same dark fur that covered his body, and between his legs dangled a thick, red cock that was already leaking drops of come.

The second wolf knelt between her legs and roughly grabbed her ankles.

Kara cried out and tried to keep her legs closed... tired to curl up into a ball, tried to pry his hands off her skin, anything, anything to avoid having another cock shoved into her sore cunt.

Teeth snapped mere inches from her face, and she froze. Her eyes wide with fear and horror, she pulled her hands against her chest and watched as the wolfman parted her legs, lifted her hips as if she weighed nothing and shoved his cock into her.

She bit the inside of her cheek, to keep from screaming.

"Fuck. That's exactly what I needed." The wolfman grunted as he wrapped her thighs around his waist.

Kara let her back sink against the ground. It was hopeless. She was completely at their mercy.

The wolfman fucked her hard and fast, keeping her bent backward over one of his arms while he pistoned his hips into her.

"So fucking food," he grunted as he took her. "Man, come over here and get a piece of that."

A third wolf accepted the invitation and knelt behind her, taking her by the shoulders and flipping her upright. She landed face-first against the chest of the wolf who was raping her. His fur rubbed against her cheek as the third wolf pulled her ass cheeks apart.

"Hold her still."

For a moment, he stilled inside her, and Kara felt his weight and girth inside her cunt, warm and heavy. She tried to prepare herself as best as she could for what was to come, but in the end, she was no more than a helpless ragdoll in their grasp. A toy to be used and discarded at their leisure.

When the wolfman pushed his cock into her ass, a sound rose inside her throat that was more moan than sob, and her face flamed hot with the shame of it. As much pain as the Alpha had inflicted on her, he had opened her up enough that the friction from the smaller wolf's cock elicited pleasure rather than more pain.

She'd stopped crying once the alpha had pulled out of her. Now her tears returned, hot and shameful as her ass was filled with the hot, pulsing cock of the third wolfman.

The started to move in unison, pushing into her and pulling out, filling her to overflowing before leaving her empty. To her embarrassment, Kara felt that emptiness, and her body clenched around the cocks when they pushed into her again as if it was loath to let them go.

It was mortifying.

"Fuck. Do you feel that? She's starting to like it." The wolf behind her laughed. "She gripping me so tight, I'm about to burst, man."

He fucked into her harder, his companion, who had claimed her pussy, growling in approval as he sped up, too.

She clenched her teeth, fighting her body's response to the overwhelming friction and pressure on that sensitive spot inside her, but the wolf who had buried himself balls-deep in her pussy kept hitting it over and over every time he thrust into her.

She was trembling in their arms, her body wedged between them, her nipples rubbing against their short fur.

"Come on, little bitch. Come for us. I know you want to. Stop fighting it."

Gritting her teeth, she shook her head, but her denial only spurred them on.

The one in front of her took hold of her ass and tilted her hips upward. His pubic bone ground against her clit, and Kara cried out as a hot surge of pleasure tore through her.

"That's it. See? Knew you'd enjoy that. You've been craving a good fuck, haven't you? Been needy for a good hard cock inside your pussy?"

"It's lucky we found you," the one behind her growled. His breath stuttered as his body went stiff. "Lucky that we're giving you exactly what you want."

He jerked once, and Kara felt his knot press against her ass. He was too big to push it inside her, but that relief was short-lived as his hot spent splashed against her insides.

"So fucking tight," the wolf who fucked her pussy growled. His claws dug into her ass as he buried himself right to the edge of his knot. Kara felt the way he spread her open, but with another cock insider her ass, she was already so stretched that his knot didn't fit into her body.

As she felt him throb inside her, felt another release of thick come into her body, her muscles tightened. She was right on the edge of a climax. She didn't want to fall over, tried to hold on, to stave off this horrific betrayal of her own body.

They seemed to come forever, filling her up with so much come that she could feel it dripping out of her even before they withdrew and sat her down in the mess they'd created.

She hadn't come.

Thank god, she hadn't come. With the withdrawal of their cocks, her own arousal faded, and she clung to the consolation as if her life depended on it.

She started to curl up in a fetal position, heedless of the wetness below her - the wetness that coated her pussy, ass, and thighs - but before long, she was lifted by the alpha.

He carried her across the ground towards the second tier of the terrace where he laid her down across the boulders at its edge, so she was kneeling on the lower part, while her chest rested on the one above.

She became aware of an excited, agitated yipping that must have been going on for some time.

"Now, these two boys haven't been with us for long," the alpha explained. "They don't have enough control to shift into a half-form. They're all wolf for now. They're the reason we went on a hunt tonight. Some team bonding during their first run." He slapped her ass and pushed her thighs apart. "A proper initiation."

Kara closed her eyes as the first wolf mounted her from behind. He was so excited that his cock kept slipping though the wetness between her ass cheeks without finding her hole. After a few seconds of this, she felt the alpha kneel beside her and guide the throbbing cock into her pussy.

Her stomach muscles clenched when he sank into her. She tried to stop her body from clenching around him, but it wouldn't obey her command. It felt good.

The realization made her cry again. That she could be so completely overwhelmed by physical sensations that not even her fear and revulsion would stop her body from enjoying the way they took her, the way they _raped_ her... she wanted to crawl into a hole far underground, curl up, and die. The humiliation was not something she could live with.

While the wolf fucked her with short, sharp thrust, the alpha kneeled in front of her.

Blinking up through tear-heavy eyelashes, she followed his bulging thigh muscles with her gaze, right up to the giant red cock he stroked with his clawed hand.

"Take a good look at it. This was inside you. You took all of that, and once the boys are done, you'll take it again. And this time, I will knot you. I'll let the boys do it first, so you're nicely stretched out and slick enough to take it. Bet you'll enjoy it. I bet I can make you come so hard around my knot that you'll be begging for more."

Kara closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him or his cock. It looked huge. So huge that she couldn't believe it had actually fit inside her poor cunt without tearing her open, and the thought of him fucking her again, of him pushing that monstrous knot inside her, made her shiver.

She was shaking all over, shaking as the wolf behind her fucked her to completion, as he came and filled her with his come, as his knot, the first knot she had ever taken, slipped insider her and plucked her up, ensuring that his come would pour so deeply inside her that it would never come out again.

She would never be clean of this.

After what felt like an eternity, the wolf pulled out and was immediately replaced by another. This one found her loose hole in an instant and sank in right down to her core. Pulling his haunches closer to her hips, his rapid thrusts shook her entire body. The wet sound of their mating rang in Kara's ears until it was the only thing she could hear. A rhythmic slapping, wet and fast that was downright obscene.

Her body jerked when she felt fur slide along her stomach. The wolf who had just fucked her was wedging his head between her body and the stone ledge, and, to her numb amazement, he started to lap at the come dripping out of her sore pussy even while the other wolf kept fucking her.

The broad, smooth texture of his tongue swept along her thighs and folds, and her whole body convulsed as it brushed against her clit.

"No," she screamed as her body reacted as if it had been parched and finally offered a glass of water. "Not this, not this, not th- ngh."

Her muscles tightened, and a moan tore out of her when she came. She buried her face in the grass as her body shook and her walls clenched around the wolf's cock, gripping him so tightly as if she never wanted him to pull out.

The wolf grunted on top of her and pushed his knot inside her as he came, spurts and spurts of hot come filling her again.

The alpha laughed. "See," he crooned. "I knew we'd get you there in the end. I knew you'd enjoy it."

"I don't," she whimpered. "I hate you. I wish you were dead."

"Oh, come now," he said as he jumped off the ledge. "Give us a chance. We only made you come once. By the end of the night, you'll be craving our cocks like the sloppy slut you really are."

He patted the wolf's rump who was still coming inside her. "Good boy. Fill her up, nice and slick. Drain your balls inside her. I know how long you waited for your chance."

To Kara, he continued. "It's so rare for anyone to come up here alone. Poor guy had to wait almost six months for his initiation. Six months just to get his dick wet. No wonder he has such a big load. Look at him go, still hasn't gotten enough of your warm little pussy."

Kara felt numb. Or she tried to, at least. If she could let herself drift away, she wouldn't feel the way the wolf's cock kept twitching inside her, how he tried to fuck her even though his knot was already stuck in her pussy. Above all, she wouldn't feel the tiny shocks of pleasure that kept sizzling through her body whenever he jerked his haunches and rubbed up against her g-spot.

She told herself that she was relieved when his knot finally deflated and he pulled out of her, but in truth, she felt the absence of his cock with a horrified yearning. The heat of his body left her cold when he jumped off her, and her cunt clenched around empty air, whether it was in dread or anticipation of the alpha's cock, she dared not tell.

She didn't fight the alpha when he took her arms and held them behind her back, didn't fight him when he pulled her upright until she sank almost without his guidance onto his giant cock. She did fight the sound that rose inside her as he filled her, a sound that was closer to a moan than a whimper.

"Good girl. See how easily you take me now. No resistance at all. You were made for this. Made to be fucked by the whole pack."

The wolf who had been licking her cunt trod forward, pale gray fur shimmering in the moonlight. He looked to the alpha for permission, and upon receiving it, he started licking her again while the alpha pulled her shoulders back and tore her shirt off her body. Her nipples were stiff and tender.

Another wolf, one of the bigger ones who was able to shift, came over, body reverted to his animal form, taller, thicker, more muscle-packed than a regular wolf, but still unmistakable a wolf.

He gave her what she could only interpret as a grin before he bent his head and licked across her nipples. Kara gasped. She felt a spark sizzle from her breast down to her abdomen where her muscles clenched around the alpha's cock.

The alpha held her still, back arched with her shoulders resting against his chest. Her breasts lifting as she breathed, providing easy access to the wolves. The black-furred one kept licking at her nipples, lapping at the buds until they were tight and wet, while his smaller pack member kept up a steady assault on her clit.

Her body shivered and trembled as she came again under their ministrations and with the alpha's condescending encouragement ringing in her ears.

They offered her no reprieve. Time passed in a haze of lust and need and a bitter ache between her legs. She came again, her clit so overstimulated that her orgasm washed over her in a shallow wave that made her whimper. Again and again, they came back to work her over with their tongues, the wolves changing places while they lapped up the come that was seeping out of her along with her own slick. By the time the alpha finally pushed her forward again, her arms were too weak to support her weight.

She fell onto her forearms, forehead pressed against the ground as he started to thrust into her sore cunt. Her body rocked over the ground and the wet squelching sound of his cock ramming into her pussy was the only sound she heard over the staccato beat of her heart.

He did knot her. This time, when he came, he looped his hands under her shoulders, pulled her flush against his body, and pushed and pushed until the unbearable pressure against her hole finally eased as her muscles gave way and he anchored himself inside her.

Her climax hit her unprepared and her mouth fell open on a silent scream.

"Good girl," he whispered into her ear as her vision went white. "Such a good, docile little bitch."

She had no notion of how much time passed until he pulled out of her, but when he finally did, she collapsed onto the ground, her head swimming, her tighs wet with the come of half a dozen werewolves.

She couldn't move. She could barely breathe.

She waited for them to continue, but when the sound of their paws receded she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

* * *

She woke up to the warmth of the sun on her face, and for one blissful moment, she thought that everything that had happened to her the night before had been nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

 _Werewolves weren't real, were they?_ What a silly thing her brain had conjured, what a warped imagination she had. Surely she had simply hit her head and passed out.

But as soon as she tried to move, as soon as she shifted her thighs, soreness spread through her body, heavy as lead. An ache filled her abdomen and even the gentle pressure of her folds around her clit had her gritting her teeth.

It hadn't been a nightmare.

She sat up slowly, instinctively pulling her legs close to her body and making herself as small as possible as she looked around.

The meadow stretched before her, beautiful in its gentle green slope, kissed by sunlight and a warm summer breeze. In the distance, she could hear the happy gurgle of a creek, and birds chittered in the trees.

 _It looks downright idyllic,_ she thought bitterly.

To her relief, she was alone. It wasn't much, but it was better than what she'd feared.

Her body was sticky with drying come and after she'd gathered the courage to look at her thoroughly used cunt, she rocked herself on the ground and let the tears come.

After a while, she crawled over to the ledge and heaved herself up until she was sure her legs could support her weight.

She spied her backpack half-way down the meadow. It took her another few minutes before she felt strong enough to walk over to it, every step a painful reminder of how her body had been used. The only stitch of clothes left on her were her hiking boots.

She winced as she bent to pick up her bag and pulled it towards the creek.

As she washed the evidence the wolves had left on her away, she found bruises and claw marks on her body, and her face flushed as each discovery was accompanied by a replay of last night.

She wished she could feel numb. She wished she could feel anger. For the moment, she would embrace the exhaustion that had burrowed into her bones. It was the only way she could slide into the spare clothes from her pack and begin the long descent from the mountain.

With luck, she would reach the village before nightfall, and she could only hope that the werewolves who had attacked her last night did not live there... or waited for her.


End file.
